


Nosebleed Section

by SterlingAg



Series: Tumblr Number Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: After the defeat by Karasuno, Terushima goes to watch the qualifying matching in Tokyo where he sees someone from his past he never thought he would run into again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TeruShou #13 "Kiss me"

“Yuuji?” The name carried through the crowd. Terushima Yuuji stopped in his tracks. His eyebrow, newly pierced, was raised in question as he turned. Almond-colored eyes looked over the bustling bodies to find the source of the voice. A frown pulled at his lips and he went to continue his way to his seat. He was stopped by a tug on his sleeve.

“It’s been a while,” sniggered Daishou Suguru. His mouth was in a sharp smirk. The dark brown hair that Yuuji always remembered being neat and trimmed now swept neatly to the left. His eyes were still the same cunning slant.

Yuuji took a moment to catalogue the differences that now showed on the elder’s face. Many things were as Yuuji remembered them but now standing eye-to-eye he could see what had changed. Suguru’s eyes still had a certain spark to them, although they were no longer playful or inquisitive. Instead the glimmer had hardened into a cunning that Yuuji didn’t understand. He wondered, briefly, what had happened to change that shine.

“What are you doing here?” Suguru continued, interrupting Yuuji’s inspection.

Yuuji allowed himself a small step back to put a bit of space between them.

“I came to watch the games of course,” Yuuji said, “Why else would I be here?” He gestured with a motion of his hand.

“Hm,” Suguru’s tongue flicked out to sweep across his lips, “I thought maybe you had taken up swimming.”

“At Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium?” Yuuji scoffed, “A bit far from Miyagi, don’t you think?”

Suguru shrugged, “I wasn’t gonna say it.”

It had been four years since they had seen each other last and yet it was as if they hadn’t been apart more than a few minutes.

“Do you need to get ready for your match?”

“No,” Suguru turned his attention back to the people shuffling around them, “We lost to those damn cats.”

“Crows.” Yuuji sighed.

“Damn, sorry man.”

Yuuji pushed his hands into his sweatpants pockets. His shoulder came up in a noncommittal shrug.

“We’ll just do better next year.”

Suguru hummed in agreement. They stood there for a second, the crowd beginning to thin as the matches were about to start.

“Where are you sitting?” Suguru asked. Yuuji pulled his slightly crumpled ticket from his pocket.

“Nosebleed,” he snorted derisively.

“You always were cheap,” Suguru sniggered. He produced two crisp tickets, “My friend bailed on me. Wanna sit where you can actually see the ball?”

Again Yuuji shrugged, “No reason not to,” his ticket fluttered unceremoniously to the floor as they made their way into the arena’s seating area.

As much as Yuuji wanted to be focused on the matches happening, his mind kept wandering back to Suguru. Yuuji’s family had moved from Tokyo a few weeks before Yuuji would have started high school. It had been sudden and there was no time to notify people about the move. Especially not for Yuuji who had come home from Suguru’s to find full moving vans and a seat in the back of the family car for him. He didn’t even get to write a note. Then again, it wasn’t as if Suguru had tried to find him either. Not that any of it mattered anyway. Although, he had recognized Yuuji even after two years so maybe—no it didn’t mean anything, he thought with a hard shake of his head.

As the second match was setting up, Suguru left to get some snacks from the concession stand. Yuuji sat back in the chair, pushing his feet out in front of him. He worked a few kinks out of his neck that he felt beginning to form. Being on the court more often than in the stands meant he’d nearly forgotten how uncomfortable the stadium seats could be. Plus today held most of the preliminary rounds to eliminate most of the teams. There were three from each district which meant at least 21 teams fighting for that top spot and the title of National Grand Champions.

Karasuno weren’t meant to play until tomorrow, not that Yuuji had known that when he bought his three-day ticket. A ticket, he realized, he wasn’t even currently using. Even though technically that wasn’t his fault. How was he supposed to know that Suguru would just pop up? Yuuji sighed and stood up to stretch his back. The air conditioning of the stadium touched his exposed stomach which made him inhale sharply. His attention was caught by the sound of popcorn scattering to the ground.

Suguru had returned only to be stopped in his tracks. Popcorn was all over the floor at his feet from having dropped the bag. Yuuji stared at Suguru who stared right back at him. Suguru licked his lips, tongue flicking out swiftly and almost maddeningly.

“You grew up pretty well,” he said, voice thick.

“It’s only been two years.” Yuuji grumbled out a reply. Suguru said something to that, but Yuuji couldn’t make any of it out. He frowned at Suguru as he sat down next to him. He handed across a drink to him.

“Melon soda?” Yuuji asked.

Suguru shrugged, “You don’t like brown soda.”

“No I don’t.”

“I also got you popcorn but,” he trailed off as they both looked pointedly at the fallen treat in the aisle.

“I don’t like salty stuff anyway.”

“It was caramel.” Suguru said with a slight sigh.

“Oh,” was the only response Yuuji could think of. Suguru had remembered all those things about him? They had only really been friends for a few months before Yuuji had moved. Well, maybe “friends” wasn’t the right term.

Yuuji and Suguru had met through volleyball. They were both on the same youth team in the neighborhood. Yuuji had done it to get his mom off his back about getting a hobby. Suguru did it because he liked being in charge. Being young and stupid, the two found that they enjoyed different aspects of each other. Most people got close because of personality or interests—not Yuuji and Suguru. It was pure curiosity to see how far they could push the other.

At first it was who was better at volleyball. They competed over serves, spikes, blocks, anything and everything. Then it went beyond the volleyball court. They competed in arcades, karaoke, restaurants. Before they knew it, they were competing with mouths and hands in ways that they had never experienced previously. Who gave the best massages, who could kiss better, who had the bigger dick, who could give the best hand jobs, who could make the other cum faster with just their mouths.

The afternoon that Yuuji moved had actually been the first time they had sex. It was a dare mostly. Although somewhere along the way, Yuuji had maybe gotten more emotionally invested than he should have. He wanted to have sex with Suguru. He expected it would be a little weird at first, especially the whole being penetrated thing. What he couldn’t have expected was when he suggested it jokingly to Suguru, it was Suguru who wanted to bottom. So they had sex, not that you could really call it that. It was sticky and sweaty and awkward. They both came eventually. They didn’t kiss or talk about it afterwards. Yuuji just took a shower and went home.

Then he moved.

Yuuji forced those thoughts from his head. It hadn’t meant anything to Suguru. For both of them it should have been an experiment. Just boys being boys, as they say. He glanced over at Suguru. The boy was chasing his straw with his tongue, eyes focused on the volleyball game in front of him. Yuuji’s head was consumed with thoughts of Suguru and memories of the past for the rest of the day. He was barely able to concentrate on the court or the matches before him.

“Where are you staying?” Suguru asked as they walked out of the stadium.

“Capsule hotel in Komagome.”

“Cheap,” Suguru sniggered, “That’s on my way home. I’ll walk with you.”

Yuuji frowned, “You don’t have to.”

“Out of the goodness of my heart.”

“What heart,” Yuuji grumbled.

As they waited for the next train to come, Suguru was scrolling through his phone.

“Hey,” he said, “You hungry?”

“Didn’t really eat much all day.”

“Wanna stop somewhere to eat then?”

Yuuji stared at Suguru. When he didn’t get a response, Suguru looked up.

“Well do you?”

“I guess so.”

“Cool. Then we’ll get off at Shinbashi.”

“That’s in the opposite direction though.”

The warning bells for doors closing began to ring. Suguru’s face split in a wicked grin.

“Then we better catch this train.” He grabbed Yuuji’s hand and pulled him towards the opposite end of the platform. They barely made it before the doors swished closed behind them. Suguru was chuckling to himself, more than likely pleased by his impish behavior. A businesswoman glared at Yuuji who had bumped her upon their entrance. He gave a sneer back and this made the woman quickly turn away from him. It wasn’t until the next stop that Yuuji realized Suguru was still holding his hand.

Apparently Suguru was a frequenter of hole-in-the-wall eateries. They had gone to a ramen shop that Yuuji would never have seen if he wasn’t looking for it. That’s not to say that it wasn’t good. Yuuji had probably some of the best curry ramen of his life there. Shinbashi wasn’t that crowded that evening. Or maybe they were just taking a bunch of lesser travelled roads. Yuuji couldn’t be sure, he was just following Suguru at this point. Although there was definitely something pulling at the edge of his mind.

Yuuji stopped, the echoes of his footfalls no longer bouncing off the alley’s walls.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Hm?” Suguru paused, hands clasped behind his head. He turned to face Yuuji, “What?”

“All this. The seat, the popcorn, and now dinner.”

“That’s what friends do.” Suguru shrugged.

“We’re—“ Yuuji felt his eyebrows furrowing, “We’re not friends.”

Suguru didn’t say anything. His face remained impassive as he moved so his body was angled completely towards Yuuji. He sighed and took the few steps towards Yuuji.

“Then what are we?” Suguru challenged.

“Fuck if I know,” Yuuji hissed, pushing a hand back through his hair.

“Really,” Suguru shook his head, “If anyone should be confused it should be me.”

“What?”

“I mean, you fucked me then disappeared without a trace.”

“That wasn’t my fault!”

Suguru shrugged, a sort of aborted jerk of his shoulders. Yuuji made a frustrated sound, his hand now tugging at his hair.

“It’s not like it meant anything anyway.” Yuuji spat out.

“What the fuck?”

“Oh come on!” Yuuji’s voice bounced off the brick walls, “We were fifteen!”

“Okay, fine.” Suguru swallowed, “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“If it didn’t mean anything then,” Suguru started, “You should be able to kiss me now.”

Yuuji stared at Suguru for a second, “Are you serious?”

Suguru didn’t say anything. He merely raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Afraid I’m still the better kisser?”

“Like fuck you are,” Yuuji growled. He closed the small gap between them, putting his hand on the back of Suguru’s head.

Their lips met harshly and teeth clacked together painfully at first. Then it was like they had never been apart. Yuuji knew this mouth, these lips. He knew how Suguru liked having his tongue played with. It wasn’t just Yuuji who remembered though. Suguru also knew what Yuuji liked. Which is how Yuuji found himself pushed against the wall with a hand tugging on his hair. It was hard to tell how much time had passed between them when they finally broke apart. But each of their faces were flushed and their chests rose and fell with soft pants.

“Tongue piercing,” Suguru commented after a moment, “Interesting, but I’m still better.”

“Fuck you,” Yuuji panted softly.

Suguru licked his swelling lips.

“Please do,” he purred.


End file.
